Time to Vent
by Tori-T-Face
Summary: Spoilers for s2e9 and s2e8 Ian Goes to visit Mickey after the incident at the end of episode 9


_I don't own Shameless_

* * *

><p>Limping slightly I walked through the security going into the visitors room. I hated that Mickey was back here because of me, if I hadn't have been as stupid as to give into my lust, then Frank never would have found us fucking in the back room of the Kash and Grab.<p>

Mickey would never have panicked and he wouldn't be stuck back in here. I still don't know why he didn't kill Frank like he said he would and that was one of the reasons that I had decided to come visit him.

After Mickey's dad had come barging into the house the other day I hadn't really had anyone to talk to. I didn't know who I could talk to. I never dreamed that Mandy would pin all the blame on me when we both knew that it wasn't me who knocked her up. Honestly I don't know who it was but it was most definitely not me.

She was supposed to be my best friend.

I know Mickey won't be able to do anything and I know that he probably doesn't even want to see me but I really need someone I trust that I can talk to. Lip hasn't been there for me lately and during the time that I and Mickey had been fucking I had grown more dependent on him being there to just listen to me however unwilling he was.

I sat down and fiddled with the hood of my blue jacket waiting for the guards to bring Mickey from his room.

I looked up as I heard the squeaking of a plastic chair being scraped across the floor.

There he was. He looked cleaner than normal, pissed and if you looked closely enough you could see some worry behind his pissed façade.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Gallagher?" he spat.

"I need to talk to you."

"I thought I told you that we were done?"

"That's not the reason that I'm here, Mickey. I just need someone to talk to." I begged. "Please just listen."

Mickey sat back in his chair, crossed his arms across his chest and cradled the phone between his shoulder and ear.

I took that as a sign that I should start talking but before I got the chance he surprised me by speaking first.

"What happened to your face?" he asked trying to sound as if he didn't care.

"Your dad."

There was silence for a few seconds before Mickey uncrossed his arms.

"What the fuck? What the hell did you do? He didn't …?" he had that familiar panicked look on his face as if he were scared shitless.

"No it's not about us, it's about Mandy." I sighed. "She's pregnant and she's putting the blame on me. Your dad thinks that I was the one to knock her up and she isn't disputing his claims." I leaned forward resting my head in my hands letting out a huge gush of air.

"Why the fuck is she blaming you? Who's the bastard that fucked her? I'll fucking kill him when I get the fuck out of this shithole!" he hissed making the guards step forward as if to come and help. Ian just looked up and shook his head signalling that it was fine.

"I don't know, she refuses to see me and I can't exactly go over there to ask her seeing as your dad is on a constant vigil making sure that I don't come within shouting distance of your house." I exclaimed frustrated as hell. I leaned back in my chair and looked at him from beneath my hood. "I don't know what the fuck to do."

"Well what the fuck do you expect me to do from in here?" he laughed hollowly. "I can't do fuck all, Fire Crotch."

I smiled at the nickname he gave me a while back; it was nice, familiar even if it was a bit lewd.

"Thank you." I said suddenly catching him by surprise.

"For what?" he asked rubbing the side of his lips with his thumb in a move that he knew I loved even if he only did it out of habit when he was unsure of himself.

"For not killing Frank." I murmured. "For listening to me vent."

"Yeah well, don't get any ideas." He shot back at me. "Don't delude yourself into thinking that I did it for you. I did it because I didn't want to get locked up in jail for the rest of my miserable fucking life."

We sat there for a few minutes looking at each other, Mickey's eyes not so subtly running over every cut and bruise that was visible and I was trying to commit his face to memory so I wouldn't forget who I was waiting for and how amazing he was even if other people didn't understand him. Slowly a smile curved up my face making him huff out a mocking laugh.

"Well I guess I'll see you when you get out." I stood up starting to put the phone back when I heard his voice through the phone.

"Ian, wait."

I sat back down in part shock and curiosity. He only ever called me Ian when he was serious about something.

"When this is all sorted out or whatever the fuck, come back and tell me what's going on. I don't want to be out of the loop when it comes to Mandy."

I grinned and there was a huge weight lifted from the pit of my stomach. This was a huge confession from Mickey. He wanted to see me again.

"Sure." I nodded.

The guards were starting to make their way towards Mickey on the other side of the glass so we both said our 'later's and hung up the phone.

I stayed where I was sitting until he was ushered through a metal door and out of sight.

"Well that went better than I thought it would."


End file.
